La via del amor
by Krystal-Pattinson
Summary: Hay un gran choque en la via principal , todos preocupados por la niña y quien se encargara de Bella la que por ese accsidente de menor grado conece al amor de su vida
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer  


* * *

  
**(Rosalie POV)**

- ¿Oye Rose que estará pasando ahí?

- Nose hay mucha gente

- Vallamos a ver

Se acercaron a el lugar del accidente y se quedaron congeladas al ver a una niña pequeña con los labios ensangrentados.

- ¿Pero es que nadie piensa hacer un coño con la niña?

- Cálmate Rose , estas asustando a la gente

- Que se pudran por mi me da igual, miran a la niña como si fuera el asfalto de la calle es que son locos o que , Alice tenemos que hacer algo por ella

- Debe de tener una madre tenemos que buscarla no nos la podemos llevar sin ver a la madre  
**  
(Edward POV)**

Oh demonios que hise si tan solo hubiese colgado el maldito teléfono.

¿Porque todos se preocupan por la niña acaso la madre no importa?

Cierto, debe de tener una madre o algún representante que estaba manejando el auto.

Empezó a caminar adentrándose en la carretera completamente cerrada por el gran accidente buscando rastros de alguna persona herida.

- Mi hija donde esta

El al oir eso fue corriendo a donde provenía la voz de aquella mujer y la vio debajo de un puente completamente ensangrentado y con el pelo vuelto nada.

Pero aun así se veía hermosa y frágil.

El se acerco a ella y le tendió la mano.

Ella vacilo unos segundos antes de tomarla y sonreírle.

- ¿Mi hija la has visto?

- No señorita pero se que esta cerca del coche , venga la ayudo a llegar alla

* * *

**Chicas este es mi primer fic aqui , espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Hotcakes

**Disclaimer: A mi solo me pertenece la historia , los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer  


* * *

  
(Bella POV)**

- Mama buenos días

Mi linda hija corrió a abrazarme, la verdad es que la amo mucho, aunque fuera el producto del error más grande de mi vida.

Ella era tan cariñosa, tan comprensiva, tan ella, nunca hizo preguntas inadecuadas sobre su "desconocido padre".

Ese cretino de Mike me dejo en el 5 mes de embarazo, con la escusa de que no podrá mantenernos.

¿Y que paso? A los 2 días que el se fue me llegaron con el chisme del que muy idiota se acababa de casar con una zorra de por ahí.

Siempre prefería no pensar en el antes de volver a caer en la tentación de ir a correr tras el como hice una maldita vez en la que fui a un bar y tome de mas , mi hija estaba siendo cuidada por mi vecina y yo como la tonta que soy fui a buscar a Mike.

Mi sorpresa fue encontrarlo desnudo y con la zorra con la que se había casado.

Definitivamente no se como Jessie pudo salir de ese engendro que tiene como padre, pero ella no tiene la culpa, lo culpa es mía por dejarme embarazar a la primera vez que lo hicimos.

Bese el cabello de mi hija y le correspondí el abrazo

- Feliz cumpleaños 4 hijita mía

Mi hija cumplía 4 años hoy , ella decidió querer acompañarme a unas cosas de negocio , y no se lo iba a negar en su cumpleaños , por eso hoy estaba tan contenta ya que normalmente no la dejaba salir conmigo a esas cosas ya que son aburridas para una niña como la mía , pero al parecer a ella no le importa

- Gracias mami

Se separo de mi abrazo y corrió a su habitación.

A los segundos me trajo una cajita rosada que se me hacia muy conocida.

Ella me la entrego y al ver que era su regalo de cumpleaños la regañe con la mirada

- Lo siento mami la curiosidad me mataba pero decidí no abrirlo ¿no estas orgullosa de mi?

Yo sonreí y le di un beso en su cabecita

- Hija ve a lavarte los dientes y baja , que voy a preparar desayuno

- ¿Hotcakes?

- Hotcakes

- Gracias mami

Mi hija salio de mi habitación dando brincos de alegría.

Sonreí de verla tan contenta, a veces tenia una pequeña chispa de tristeza en los ojos , quizás por la falta de una figura paterna.

Me lave la cara y los dientes y baje hacia la cocina para preparar hotcakes , los preferidos de mi hija

- Mami

Al oir la voz quebrada de mi hija voltee a verla y estaba llorando

Me acerque a ella y le acaricie la mejilla

- ¿Qué paso?

- Mami me sangra la parte trasera de la cabeza

Yo levante una ceja y toque su cabecita , cuando vi mi mano estaba roja de sangre.

Me asuste mucho.

- ¿Te golpeaste?

- No mami, me duele , me duele

Deje la mezcla de los hotcakes a medio hacer agarre mi abrigo y busque las llaves

- Hija vamos al medico

En ese momento no me importo si debajo del abrigo tenia una ropa nada linda para salir , no me importo que mi hija estuviese mal vestida , mi hija estaba sangrando , yo odiaba la sangre y no creo que si me desmayo ayude en algo.

Agarre a Jessie y la cargue hasta el auto , al llegar la puse al lado mío y le amarre el cinturón de seguridad.

Mi hija se recostó del vidrio del carro agarrandoze la cabeza.

- ¿Te duele?

- Mami mucho, mucho

Empezó a llorar de nuevo y yo quería llorar con ella , pero tampoco ayudaría mucho.

- Cálmate hija , ya llegaremos al medico

Mi hija hizo una mueca de dolor cuando dejo de tocarse la herida.

- Hija, sigue con la mano en la herida , si no vas a sangrar mas , eso corta un poco la hemorragia

La verdad sabia algo , pero suficiente de medicina como para saber que si se presionaba la herida paraba un poco de sangrar

- La ¿hemo que?

- Hijita por favor ahorita no estamos para preguntas , agarrate la herida , confía en mi

- Si mami

Mi hija volvió a tocarse la herida y nos sumergimos en un gran silencio

* * *

**Aqui el segundo cap de mi fic , espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews**


	3. Manicomnio

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes son de Stephanie Meyer****

* * *

  
(Edward POV)

- ¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Se te solicita inmediatamente en la sala.

Me tape los oídos con la almohada para evitar oír los fastidiosos gritos de mi molesta hermana Alice.

Me estaba quedando dormido cuando alguien toco mi puerta

- Edward abre

Ahora es Rosalie , si me molestan.

No conteste y me di la vuelta para quedar boca abajo en mi cama pero de repente sentí como alguien .. ¡rompía mi puerta!

- Emmet Cullen maldición es la tercera puerta que me rompes

Ahora era mi mama la enojada, sonreí y seguí haciéndome el dormido.

- Edward

Ahí esta de nuevo Alice llamándome ¿para que me quería? ¿para volver a ser el maniquí de su ropa? ¡ni loco! Que se busque uno nuevo.

Sentí como alguien subía las escaleras apresuradamente y entraba a mi cuarto.

- Mira Edward ya perdí mi paciencia si no te levantas rápido no podré arreglarte para la cita de trabajo que tienes hoy ¿o es que acaso se te olvido?

¡ Oh que tonto ! se me había olvidado por completo que hoy me tenia que ver con el señor Billy para conseguir trabajo.

Me caí de la cama por el fuerte movimiento que hice y sentí las carcajadas de Alice y Emmet.

Me levante echo una furia y me metí al baño.

- Hermanito apúrate te quedan 2 horas

- Maldición Alice ¿2 horas? ¿tanto tiempo y por eso Emmet tiene que romper mi puerta?

Del otro lado de la puerta se oyeron unas fuertes carcajadas.

- No tengo culpa que haya usado su fuerza bruta

Del otro lado se oyeron unas carcajadas y un golpe.

Me metí en la ducha y abrí el agua caliente , por lo menos me relajaba un poco de todo este manicomio.

Después de mi relajante ducha me puse mi ropa y salí a mi cuarto.

Encima de mi cama había un smoking muy exagerado para una visita con Billy , un amigo de años.

- Edward mas te vale que te pongas eso , por que si no te matare

- Quiero ver que lo intentes Alice - grite

Me puse el maldito smoking y me puse una colonia nueva que compre hace poco y la verdad me gustaba.

- Muy elegante

Me voltee a ver a Jasper recargado en la pared de mi cuarto

- ¿Es que acaso no hay privacidad en esta casa? - pregunte enojado

- Pues con Alice y Emmet , no mucha , pero si no te diste cuenta no tienes puerta - contesto divertido

Yo le lance una mirada asesina y salí del cuarto con el pisándome los talones

- ¿Qué quieres?

Jasper no respondí así que me di vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el

El encogió los hombros con muestra de disculpa

- Alice me mando a observar cada uno de tus movimientos, tiene pánico de que cometas alguna tontería

- Dile a Alice que se quede tranquila que no hare nada imprudente, y si puedes dile a Emmet que cuando vuelva de la entrevista quiero ver una puerta en mi cuarto

- Vale vale , mejor me voy porque si no terminaras enojado también conmigo - dijo evitando reírse

Yo asentí y salí por la puerta sin despedirme de nadie, la verdad es que no estaba de humor para nada ni nadie, solo quería terminar esa tonta entrevista de una vez por todas , irme a desayunar y volver a acostarme.

Me metí en mi Volvo y salí rápidamente de ese manicomio.

Siempre era lo mismo, en mi casa nunca se respira paz , si no es Alice volviéndose loca con la moda y compras , es Rosalie siguiéndole el juego o con los autos , o Emmet con su animal fuerza rompiendo todo o Jasper con su tranquilidad que da miedo.

De repente sonó mi móvil y vi que en la pantalla decía "Billy" , levante el teléfono y empecé a hablar con el que me estaba diciendo que no me apurara mucho porque quizás llegara un poco tarde porque hay mucho trafico.

A buena hora que me lo dice, tuve que aguantar a una loca llamada Alice , apurándome como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Ahora estaba 30 minutos adelantado , que bien - pensé irónicamente.

Aun seguía hablando con Billy cuando de repente me di cuenta que tenia un carro adelante y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

** Chicas ahi esta el 3 cap .  
¿Malo o bueno? ¿reviews?.  
Espero que si =) **


	4. ¿Un ángel?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**  


* * *

  
(Bella POV)**

Mi hija empezó a llorar fuertemente, mientras yo hacia de todo lo posible por no preocuparme mas de la cuenta.

Cuando la oi gritar la voltee a ver y me desgarro completamente la imagen que veía.

Mi hija estaba con todo el brazo cubierto de sangre y su pelo tenia sangre, casi me desmayaba , cuando de repente oi a mi hija gritar

- !Mamá cuidado!

No entendía porque mi hija se habia alterado tanto , hasta que ví que ella se tapaba la cara con sus dos brazitos.

Vi por el retrovisor que un carro estaba a punto de chocarnos, me tape la cara con los brazos y después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba debajo de mi carro, que estaba completamente volteado , me estaba aplastando las costillas.

Me removí con dificultad intentando salir de ese lugar.

Cuando por fin logre sacar mi cuerpo un poco, vi que alrededor de mi auto había una cinta amarilla y unos conos que impedían acercarse y habían miles de personas hablando con un semblante de preocupación y lastima (supongo que hablaban del incidente)

Con otro impulso logre salir completamente de debajo de mi carro e intente pararme pero no pude.

Mire mi pierna derecha y vi que estaba toda ensangrentada, hice una mueca de dolor y empecé a arrástrame , sin que nadie me viera.

Cuando pude salir de en medio de todo el alboroto me di cuenta que había llegado a una especie guarida , debajo de un puente.

Me senté con cuidado y empecé a inspeccionar mis heridas.

Mi pierna derecha estaba ensangrentada, la izquierda estaba aparentemente bien , mis rodillas y codos tenían grandes morados (supongo que por arrastrarme).

De repente sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y con cuidado la toque y la sentí húmeda , efectivamente estaba sangrando.

Nunca se me ha dado nada bien lidiar con la sangre y ahora estaba prácticamente bañada en ella.

…_Flashback…_

Acababa de salir del salón de biología como pude, agarrandome de las paredes con cuidado de no caerme

- Oh Bella ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada Mike es que estaba en biología

Mike se rió y al ver mi cara de enojo paro de reírse

- ¿Es que acaso disecaron algún animal?

- No seas ridículo , aunque eso tendría mas lógica

- ¿Entonces que?

- Estábamos haciendo …. Las pruebas de sangre

- ¿Y?

Al ver que no tenia mas nada que decir se encogió de hombros , aparentemente me había entendido

- Ya veo , te disgusta la sangre

…_. Fin del flashback….  
_

¿Quién iba a pensar que ese tonto seria el padre de mi hija?

Oh por dios mi hija…

No la vi , no estaba conmigo ¿Dónde esta?

Empecé a llorar temiendo lo peor y empecé a gritar su nombre desconsoladamente  
- Jessie hija Jessie ¿Dónde estas?

Nadie respondía, claro, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que todo ese montón de gente no me escuchara.

Que idiota fue alejarse de ese lugar.

Ahora estaba sola, a la deriva, sin saber donde esta mi hija y bañada completamente en sangre.

Ya no tenia las suficientes fuerzas como para poder volver a arrastrarme para llegar a donde esta toda esa gente.

Enterré mi cara en las rodillas llorando.

- Mi hija donde esta - grite con el alma destrozada.

Creí que este seria mi fin hasta que de repente oí unos pasos acercándose , me encogí mas , con miedo de que fuera alguien malo.

Al no volver a oír los pasos, ella pensó que se había ido así que levanto la vista y ahí estaba … _un ángel._

_Oh por dios ¿ya me morí?_ - pensó Bella

El "ángel" se acerco a ella y le tendió la mano, ella dudo un rato pero luego la tomo y al sentir que su tacto era suave y …. real , sonrío por saber que estaba realmente viva y aquel hombre era real.

Pero su sonrisa no le duro mucho porque recordó a su pequeña Jessie y una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos.

- ¿Mi hija la has visto? - pregunto Bella ilusionada.

Quizás ese hombre "ángel" podría saber donde estaba su hija

- No señorita pero se que esta cerca del coche , venga la ayudo a llegar allá

Bella cogió el brazo de el "ángel" y por un momento deseó que el fuera un ángel , ella estubiera muerta , pero que su hija si estubiese viva.

Bella daría la vida por ella , si fuese necesario.

* * *

  
**Suena un poco cruel Bella preocupada por ella y luego es que se recordó de la existencia de su pobre hijita xD.  
Pero bueno.... xD.  
Espero que les guste el cap , dejenme reviews , anden no sean malitos =)**


	5. Accidente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

Estaba peinándome el cabello cuando sentí que alguien me rodeaba con sus brazos , los toque y supe de inmediato que era Jasper.

Sonreí ante su tacto, el muy pocas veces se mostraba cariñoso , pero últimamente va mejorando y eso me gusta mucho porque desde que los Hale se mudaron a nuestra casa todo ha cambiado en un punto de vista positivo

- ¿Y bien que paso? - pregunte

- Pues me mando a decirte que no hará nada imprudente y creo que Emmet le debe una puerta a Edward - dijo divertido, alejando sus brazos de mi.

Instintivamente me pare con cuidado y lo volví a agarrar

- Se sentía bien - susurre, adivinando que estaba a punto de preguntarme porque lo retuve.

El agarro mis manos suavemente y me dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el , mi corazón latía locamente ante su cercanía.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante acercándose mas a mi y paro hasta que estábamos solo a unos dos centímetros de lejanía , podía sentir su respiración agitada y oír su corazón latir al compás que el mío.

Empezó a acercar su cara a la mía inclinándose un poco.

¿Me va a besar? Oh dios mío.

Cuando ya nuestras respiraciones eran una sola y nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse oímos una voz (Rosalie) que hizo que Jasper se sobresaltara y se hiciera para atrás tropezando con un sillón y cayendo al piso de la manera mas cómica que jamás había visto.

- Alice ¿nos vamos de compras? vi que Ed.. Oh Jasper ¿Qué haces en el suelo como un tonto? - pregunto Rosalie confundida.

No pude evitar soltar una risita , se veía tan lindo en el suelo.

Le tendí la mano y el la agarro y se levanto mirándome fijamente a los ojos , nose cuanto tiempo estuvimos así estáticos asta que un carraspeo nos saco de nuestra burbuja

- ¿Alice vamos o no?

Agarre mi bolso que estaba en mi cama junto con la chaqueta y salí de la habitación casi corriendo.

Rosalie fue detrás mío , corriendo para alcanzarme

- Hey espera Alice ¿Qué paso?

- Rose vamos al carro y te cuento

Rosalie asintió y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento , ella se sentó en el puesto del piloto y yo del otro lado.

- Haber Alice dime unas cuantas cosas ¿Qué hacia mi hermano en tu cuarto? ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo? ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo? ¿Por qué Jasper se quedo con una expresión de agonía en tu cuarto? - pregunto Rosalie tan rápido que parecía un trabalenguas.

- Rose son muchas preguntas , te lo resumo diciéndote que si , que siempre tuviste razón y nunca lo quise admitir

- Siempre la tengo - dijo Rosalie sonriendo triunfante , de repente su rostro cambio al de la confusión - ¿pero esta vez en que tengo razón? - pregunto confundida

- Rose , si me gusta tu hermano , me parece lindo , inteligente , dulce , cómico , y … estuvimos a punto de besarnos cuando tu llegaste - dije sonrojándome

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos y paro el carro de una manera un tanto brusca

- ¿Qué demonios? - pregunte confundía.

Rosalie volteo a verme y abrió la puerta del carro

- Sígueme

Salí del carro y vi que había un montón de gente formando un círculo alrededor de lo que parecía ser un carro destrozado.

- ¿Oye Rose que estará pasando ahí? - pregunté

- Nose hay mucha gente

- Vallamos a ver - dije

- Oh dios mío pobre gente - dijo Rosalie

Rosalie se hizo paso entre tanta gente y yo también , lo que vi me dejo congelada , una niñita pequeña , no de mas de 5 años calculo yo con la cabeza , los brazos y los labios llenos de sangre

Vi en el semblante de Rosalie que estaba a punto de colapsar de la rabia y así lo hizo

- ¿Pero es que nadie piensa hacer un coño con la niña? - grito con la cara roja de rabia

- Cálmate Rose , estas asustando a la gente - dije viendo que todos se nos quedaban mirando

- Que se pudran por mi me da igual, miran a la niña como si fuera el asfalto de la calle es que son locos o que , Alice tenemos que hacer algo por ella - dijo completamente alarmada

- Debe de tener una madre tenemos que buscarla no nos la podemos llevar sin ver a la madre

- Hey ¿pero un carro solo se volteo así? Tiene que haber sido otro el causante del accidente , ven - me jalo del brazo llevándome a un camino lleno de rocas , como un especie de barranco , estuve a punto de decirle que no iba a bajar por mis tacones , pero preferí evitar una pelea.

Rosalie se quedo congelada y con los ojos abiertos como platos , yo seguí la dirección de su mirada y miles de lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro .

Estaba un carro destrozado , y era el de Edward , Rosalie se acerco a mi y me abrazo mientras yo lloraba en su hombro desconsoladamente.

* * *

**U_U me costo escribir esta parte pues yo no soy de llanto pero lo sentía necesario , así se ponen las cosas mas interesantes , personalmente me encanta Jasper y Alice y acá habrá mucho de eso y también un poco de Rosalie y Emmet , ya que todo el mundo no trata solamente de Edward y Bella xD .  
Dejen sus reviews , me alegran el día =D**


	6. Una extraña

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen, son solamente de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

Cuando empezamos a caminar noté que la hermosa chica caminaba cojeando, mire discretamente su pierna y me percate que su blue jean estaba rasgado y dejaba expuesta unas rodillas completamente ensangrentadas.

¿Cómo es posible que esa bella dama haya salido lastimada y yo salí completamente ileso?.

- Creo que te debe de doler mucho - comente intentando romper ese tan incomodo silencio

- ¿Qué parte? ¿mis dolores completamente físicos , artificiales y que con el tiempo se pasan o la parte en la que perdí a la única razón para estar viva , mi hija? - contesto con un tono demasiado triste, pero con una chispa de sarcasmo

- No perdiste a tu hija … - hice una larga pasa al percatarme de que no tenia idea de cómo se llamaba , quería preguntarle cual era su nombre pero no era el momento mas adecuado para eso

- Tranquila, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, por cierto - comente intentando sonar alegre y optimista.

- Hum ojala pudiera tener tanto optimismo como parece que tu tienes, pero si fueses tu el que estuvieses en mi lugar y fuese tu hija la que esta perdida , estarías igual que yo , mi nombre es Isabella Swam , pero prefiero que me llamen Bella - dijo con un tono muy frío.

Que bello nombre , Bella , mi Bella

Un momento ¿acabo de decir MI BELLA?.

No, no , no me puedo enamorar de ella , mucho menos estando casada , teniendo una hija y una familia feliz.

Por un momento desee ser su esposo , el hombre que la haga feliz , hacerla mia , ser el padre de aquella niña que tiene por su hija , ser el hombre que ella amara completamente.

Estera un momento ¿QUE?.

Estoy volviendo completamente desquiciado , deseando a una chica completamente desconocida para mi , que apenas conozco , y de la cual no se absolutamente nada excepto su nombre.

- Por millonésima vez en un minuto , Isabella tu hija no esta perdida , va a estar bien , ya veras , ten fe , y me temo que no entiendo bien eso de si yo estuviese en tu lugar ya que yo no tengo ningún hijo , no tengo esposa ni ningún compromiso , ni tampoco tengo una familia feliz - dije tristemente

¿Le estoy costando mi vida a una total desconocida?

La verdad , no se porque le decía este tipo de cosas que son privadas a una total desconocida , pero su presencia me causaba alegría , confianza , como si por un momento pudiese ser completamente feliz , como llevo deseándolo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bella no respondió nada ante lo que yo acababa de confesarle , pero quedo pensativa y repetidas veces abría la boca intentando decir algo pero rápidamente la cerrada y se sonrojaba.

Un sonrojo completamente adorable.

Después de un largo silencio vi que Bella se quedo completamente paralizada en mitad de la vía , mientras miles de lagrimas se amontonaban en sus mejillas , inmediatamente según con cuidado su mirada y me tense al ver un carro completamente volteado (deduzco que el de Bella) y miles de personas rodeándolo.

¿Por eso lloraba?.

Intente mirar algo mas, pero nada.

Pronto tendré que ir al oculista.

Me acerque un poco más y me quede completamente congelado ante lo que mis ojos presenciaban.

Al lado del carro estaba tirada en el piso una niña muy pequeña completamente bañada en sangre , tenia cabello marrón claro y con bucles , al igual que Bella.

Así que es su hija , tan hermosa como su madre.

Pero tenia una expresión triste , como si supiera que iba a pasar algo trágico.

¿Cómo es posible?.

Enseguida voltee a ver a Bella , con temor de que de un momento para otro se derrumbara.

Y así fue, no paso mucho para que Bella se pusiera a llorar desconsoladamente por su hija.

- Mi hija, mi hija - decía sollozando fuertemente haciendo que todos voltearan a verla con el semblante lleno de tristeza.

De repente se tiro al suelo causando un sonido sordo, cayendo de rodillas y llorando desconsoladamente.

Quería abrazarla, pero no me parecía adecuado en se preciso instante , además que éramos completamente unos desconocidos y además fui yo quien causo todo este desastre.

De repente una ola de terror invadió todos mis sentidos al pensar en como reaccionaria Bella cuando se enterara que quien le hizo esto a su hija y a ella , fui yo.

Quizás me odie o me quiera matar.

No se porque , pero me hacia poner completamente triste que ella sintiera esas cosas por mi.

Por dios ES UNA EXTRAÑA.

Pero aun así siento algo muy fuerte por aquella chica , Bella , que nunca había sentido por nadie.

Pero en cuestión de segundos, cuando voltee a ver en una esquina me quede completamente en blanco , al ver que el carro de Rosalie estaba estacionado cerca del accidente.

De seguro , vieron mi carro completamente destrozado.

Y pensaron lo peor.

No me perdonaría si dejara que Rosalie llorara por mi , aunque no sea nada mío , la quiero como una hermana y no quiero que piense nada trágico.

¿Y si Alice estaba con ella?

Una ola de culpabilidad me invadió al pensar en como reaccionaria Alice al pensar que me paso algo.

¿Por qué soy tan idiota?

¿No pude haber colgado el maldito teléfono y mirar la vía mientras manejada tranquilamente?

Soy un completo idiota, ahora gracias a mi torpeza lastime a dos personas que queria mucho y a una que amaba.

Yaba ¿AMABA?.

¿Yo realmente podía sentir eso por una extraña?

* * *

**U_U mas que todo este capitulo son pensamientos de Edward , es que quería que conocieran mas a fondo lo que piensa Edward , su manera de ver las cosas , y aquí ven que Edward se empieza a sentir atraído ante aquella desconocida , que todas amamos Bella =D.  
Déjenme sus reviews plisss , me alegran el día ^^**


	7. Preocupacion

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios , son solamente de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Al ver a mi pequeña tirada en el frío asfalto de la calle , sangrando , no aguante mas y me descompuse completamente y me lance de rodillas a llorar como necesitaba.

Notaba la mirada de Edward a mi lado , ¿pero que mas daba? Ya todo estaba perdido.

Sin mi hija yo no puedo vivir , no planeo hacerlo.

Cuando decidí dejar de llorar y a la vez acabar con mi inútil vida , levante la vista y vi que Edward tenia un semblante de completo horror.

Se que no debía de importarme , no debía de intrometerme pero algo en el me importaba , mucho , aun sabiendo que el fue el causante de tal daño.

Por que si el pensaba que yo no lo sabia , estaba completamente equivocado , digo , no soy tan tonta.

¿Qué hombre me ayudaría si no fuera porque el peso de su conciencia no lo dejara en paz?

Intento , necesito , quiero sentir rencor , odio o por lo menos desagrado ante el , pero no puedo , mi corazón grita cosas que nunca en mi vida experimente con nadie.

Al ver que Edward miraba un carro rojo me pregunte que significado tendria para el aquel carro así que me levante con cuidado y puse una mano en su hombro haciendo que el se sobresaltara y volteara a mirarme , pude notar que sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte intentando no sonar metiche

- No tiene importancia , lo importante ahora eres tu y tu hija , yo no importo - dijo fríamente

¿Qué no importaba? No se porque pero a mi si me importa y mucho .

Y que demonios no importaba , no me importa parecer una demente pero tengo que hacer algo.

Sin pensarlo agarre su cara entre mis manos y lo mire fijamente a los ojos haciendo que el frunciera el ceño

- Edward dime que sucede

- Bella tu hija esta sangrando , Bella tu hija es lo importantes ¿lo entiendes Bella? - pregunto alarmado

Parece buen padre , lastima que no tenga hijos.

De repente desee que el fuera el padre de mi hija.

¿Pero que demonios pienso?.

Asentí y lo solté dirigiéndome a donde estaba mi hija , la agarre en mis brazos y pude ver como Edward agarraba el celular y hablaba con alguien.

Me acerque sigilosamente para no causar ruido , sin importar las miles de miradas que me perseguían.

- Maldición - repetía una y otra vez Edward

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte

- Bella , se que no te debo angustiar , pero tenemos que llevar a tu hija al hospital , no puede sangrar tanto - dijo evadiendo el tema

¿Es que no piensa contestar ninguna de mis preguntas?

Yo asentí y agarre mi celular para llamar a la ambulancia pero sentí como unas manos me detenían

- Ya me encargue de ello , mi padre viene en camino - dijo calmado

- ¿Tu padre? - pregunte confusa

Es decir que me importa su padre , quiero a un medico

- Es doctor - dijo como si pudiera leer mi mente

- ¿Puedo? - pregunto mirando a mi hija que seguía en mis brazos

Yo asentí y acto seguido Edward agarro a mi hija con tanto cuidado que pareciera que tratara con una muñeca de porcelana.

Sonreí internamente al ver esa escena , parecían padre e hija.

De repente un sonido de una ambulancia me saco de mi ensañamiento y luego lo único que supe fue que veía todo negro

**(Edward POV)**

Se que debía de llamar a Rosalie o a Alice , pero mas me importaba Bella , y no se porque.

Agarre mi teléfono aprovechando que ella se había alejado y llame a mi papa

- ¿Hijo? - pregunto

- Papa , después me matas si quieres , solo por favor trae una ambulancia a la 120 calle Walabit - dije rápidamente

- De acuerdo hijo vamos para allá - dijo mi papa colgando rápidamente

Mi papa era mi salvación , no se detenía a hacer preguntas tontas , era el mejor , le debo muchas.

- Maldición - repetía mil de veces al pensar en que conclusiones estarán sacando Alice y Rosalie.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto una voz detrás mío

Cuando me voltee mis ojos captaron la imagen mas bella que antes había visto , Bella con su hija cargada en sus brazos , claro que si su hija estuviera bien fuera aun mas bella , pero me daban ganas de abrazarlas a las dos , es como un instinto que nunca en mi vida había tenido

En su semblante pude ver la preocupación por mi

¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi? Es ella y su hija las únicas que importan en este momento

- Bella , se que no te debo angustiar , pero tenemos que llevar a tu hija al hospital , no puede sangrar tanto - dije preocupado

Ella asintió y agarro su teléfono celular pero yo lo impedí poniendo mis manos encima de las suyas causando que una fuerte corriente eléctrica corriera por mis manos

- Ya me encargue de ello , mi padre viene en camino - dije intentando sonar calmado

- ¿Tu padre? - pregunto completamente confusa

Al ver su semblante de duda le explique

- Es doctor - dije intentando sonar bien.

No podia dejar de maldecirme en mi mente , ¿Cómo había sido tan estupido?

Cuando me fije detenidamente en Bella me percate que lucia completamente cansada , como si de un momento a otro ella se fuera a derrumbar , tenia ojeras , todavía su rodilla derecha sangraba y la izquierda estaba empezando a cicatrizar (cosa que es malo , según he entendido) , numerosamente cerraba los ojos como para desmayarse y respiraba con dificultad

¿Es que no comió?

- ¿Puedo? - pregunte mirando a su hija

Ella entendió a que me refería , cargarla , ya que asintió y me dio entender que podía así que la agarre y la acune en mis brazos.

Me sentía con ganas de protegerla

De repente sono la sirena de la ambulancia y voltee a ver , pero de repente sono un golpe.

Voltee a ver alarmado y Bella estaba desmayada en el suelo.

Por suerte había cargado a su hija antes de que ella también se cayera junto con su mama.

Me arrodille y le toque la frente estaba hirviendo en fiebre y sudando.

* * *

**Puse dos POVS porque quería que Bella se desmayara xD el próximo POV creo que sera mitad Alice mitad Jasper .. o algo asi xD.**

**Jeje les pondré una foto de cómo me imagino a la hija de Bella con Mike :**

**Jijiji =)  
Déjenme sus reviews chicas y pásense por mis otros fics , se los recomiendo =D **


	8. Camino al hospital

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

No podía creer que mi hermanito haya estado en este accidente , me sentía totalmente destrozada.

Pero un momento ¿Dónde esta el? ¿no hay cuerpo nada?

Imposible , además Alice Cullen jamás se rinde hasta no obtener las pruebas.

Me separe de Rosalie y ella me miro confundida

- Haber Rose basta de llanto me parece idiota ¿lloramos por un auto o que? Porque por Edward no es , ¿vemos su cuerpo? - dije rápidamente , espero que Rose me haya entendido

Ella asintió y yo agarre su mano arrastrándola de ahí

- Haber tenemos que averiguar mejor que paso con ese accidente , la niña , todo Rose , todo , no podemos dejarnos rendir así tan fácilmente - dije intentando hacer que entendiera

- Ok , Alice ¿te he dicho que eres multifacética? - pregunto con el ceño frunciendo haciendo que yo me riera

- Vamos - dije llevándola hacia donde estaba toda la gente

Al acercarnos a un conjunto de hombres que hablaban rápidamente le preguntamos que sucedía

- Disculpe señores ¿nos podrían decir que paso acá? - pregunte lo mas cordialmente que pude , pero ambos me ignoraron

- Que mal educados - le susurre a Rosalie

- Déjamelo a mi - dijo Rosalie con aires de suficiencia

- Disculpen ¿alguno de ustedes quisiera ofrecerme una ayudita? - dijo con un tono demasiado seductor

Todos voltearon a verla y se quedaron paralizados , casi puedo apostar que vi como babeaban

- Dígame señorita - dijo uno

- Es que… necesito información sobre esto , veras es que mi novio iba por estos caminos y no lo encuentro , sospecho que fue parte del accidente , y entonces necesito saber si fue así , que paso , ya saben… esto de estar soltera es agotador - dijo Rosalie completamente coqueteando

- Oh por dios Rosalie , eres asombrosa , increíble , ya veo que te ve Emmet - le susurre a Rosalie , ganándome un doloroso golpe en las costillas

- Pues si veras , es que según tenemos entendido , el auto de atrás , que no sabemos bien donde se encuentra , se estrello contra este , no sabemos de quien es la culpa , ni nada , solo sabemos que hay una niña en todo esto - dijo el señor

- Gracias , tome , llámame - dijo Rosalie dándole una tarjeta y mandándole un beso en el aire

- Rosalie dos cosas ¿Qué le diste? - dije confundida

- El numero de la lavandería de la esquina - dijo riéndose

- Ok Rosalie eres increíble , ¿tu notaste a la niña? Es que cuando nos acercamos no la vi - dije preocupada

- Ahora que lo pienso Alice , yo tampoco - dijo Rosalie siendo interrumpida por el sonido de una ambulancia

- Espero que puedan hacer algo por la niña y que encuentren a Eddie - dije preocupada

- Edward - dijo una voz detrás mía

- Como sea - dije sin restarle importancia

Rosalie y yo abrimos los ojos como platos y dimos un brinco del susto

- ¿Edward? - dijimos las dos?

- Si - dijo con el ceño fruncido

Las dos saltamos a sus brazos haciendo que el gimiera de dolor , ambas nos separamos al notarlo

- Ups Edward disculpa - dijo Rosalie

- No importa , la niña y la mama están bien - dijo con tono triste

- Vamos a verlas - dije preocupada jalando a Rosalie de los brazos , esperando que Edward me siguiera pero no lo hizo

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? - pregunte confundida

- No creo que Bella me quiera volver , debe de odiarme , por mi culpa su hija esta asi y ella…. - dijo con la voz quebrada

- Edward - dije con los ojos llorosos

- ¿De que me pierdo? - pregunto Rosalie confundida

- Mi hermanito por fin se enamoro - dije con sollozos abrazándolo

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron Rosalie y Edward al mismo tiempo

- No es tiempo de hablar de ello , Rosalie ve por el auto y tu Edward deja de hacerte el idiota , afronta tus sentimientos y vamos al hospital a pedir disculpas como todo un hombre - dije seria

Después de un minuto Rosalie trajo su carro y Edward y yo nos sentamos atrás

- Cuéntame que paso - le exigí a Edward

- Estaba manejando cuando sonó el teléfono y empecé a hablar con Billy , el señor que me recomendó Jasper - siguió hablando pero lo único que pude pensar fue en "Jasper".

- Jasper -grite haciendo sobresaltar a Rosalie y Alice

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Rosalie

- Tengo que llamarlo - dije apurada pero al ver las caras de Rosalie y Edward me sonroje y arregle la oración - tenemos que llamar a Esme , Jasper y Emmet - dije enfatizando el último para que Rosalie entendiera

Agarre el movil y llame a Jasper

**(Jasper POV)**

Estaba acostado en mi cama mirando la foto de Alice y yo , bueno la foto de toda la familia , pero en realidad lo que yo quería ver algún día en una foto es una foto de Alice y yo , solos , felices.

¿Cómo soy tan idiota?

Tuve la oportunidad perfecta para besarla ¿Qué importaba Rosalie?.

Encima me caí como un tonto

Prendí la televisión y vi que en los noticieros hablaban de un accidente en la vía , de un choque de dos carros con 3 involucrados , dos reaparecidos y una niña pequeña , movieron la cámara por todos los lados y pude observar un carro completamente idéntico al de Rosalie

Momento ! Era el de Rosalie ! y Alice se fue con ella

No me perdonaría por nada del mundo si mi hermana y el amor de mi vida estuvieran involucradas en el accidente.

De repente sonó mi celular y conteste lo mas rápido posible

- ¿Diga? - pregunte alterado

- Jasper soy yo - dijo Alice

- Alice que alivio pensé que.. - dije pero Alice me corto

- Si que Rose y yo estábamos en el accidente , pero no , pero vamos camino al hospital porque Eddie se enamoro - dijo rápidamente

Del otro lado se oyo un golpe y una risita

- Escúchame Alice , dime donde yo voy para allá - dije aliviado y confundido

- Ok Jasper es el hospital de papa , avísale a mama y a mi hermano - dijo colgando el teléfono

Corrí a avisarles a Esme y Emmet y fuimos rápidamente en el Jeep de Emmet , en cuestión de minutos llegamos al hospital , cuando las puertas se abrieron pude ver a Alice sollozando en el pecho de Rosalie.

Rosalie me vio y sonrío tristemente separándose de Alice

Camine hacia ella y la abrase desmotándole todo el cariño que podía darle , en verdad quería que entendiera que era un abrazo para demostrarle que la amo.

Inconcientemente nuestras bocas se estaban acercando , Alice al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojo y se separo un poco de mi.

* * *

**Jeje como prometí en el cap anterior es mitad POV Alice y mitad POV Jasper jeje =) u_u disculpen por no poderles haber subido cap antes es que me sentía mal , estuve enferma por 3 días y aun tengo problemas del estomago u_u por eso no he podido actualizar ninguna de mis fics , que por cierto se los recomiendo =)  
Déjenme sus reviews que me alegran el día , thanks =) **


	9. Te perdono

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

¿Alice esta loca o que? ¿vamos al hospital porque yo me enamore? ¿enserio me enamore?

Esa pregunta estuvo rondando en mi mente durante todo el trayecto hasta que la respuesta me llego de golpe a la mente.

Si, si lo estaba , enamorado perdidamente de una chica pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color , una chica desconocida y peor aun , una chica que casi pierde la vida por mi culpa.

- Hello Edward ¿estas ahí? - grito Alice sacudiendo frenéticamente sus manos en frente de mi cara

Sacudí mi cabeza y asentí

- Ya llegamos - dijo y enseguida me baje del auto y eche a correr dentro del hospital , necesitaba saber como estaba.

- Hey hermanito cálmate no puedo seguir tu ritmo - grito Alice un poco mas atrás de mi

Pare fuertemente cuando vi a mi papa saliendo de una habitación con una expresión consternada.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta Bella? - pregunte

- Si por Bella te refieres a la chica que trajeron ahorita , bueno hijo quisiera que me dijeras que paso con ella y principalmente con su hija que me tiene demasiado preocupado

- Claro papa , hablemos , pero aquí no , no quiero que Alice sepa todo esto - dije llevándolo a su oficina que conocía perfectamente

- Bueno dime - dijo sentándose en su escritorio

- Veras , se que merezco que me mates o me condenes , pero ¿recuerdas que tenia una entrevista de trabajo? - espere y mi papa asintió - bueno estaba hablando por teléfono con el gerente mientras manejaba - iba a continuar pero al ver la expresión de mi papa me corregí - si , lo se esta mal , ya lo se , el caso es que no me fije que un carro iba a excesiva velocidad en el carril en el que yo me iba a cambiar y luego todo se volvió negro

- Edward - me reprocho mi papa

- Papa me odiare a mi mismo todo el resto de mi vida , no me gustaría que fueran tres los que me odien - dije tristemente recordando a Bella

- ¿Tres? - pregunto confuso

- Si , Bella me debe de odiar - dije bajando la mirada

- Pues yo no creo , cuando la atendí tenia fuertes heridas en las rodillas como si se hubiera arrastrado , también tenia sangre en la cabeza y tenia rasgada las manos , cuando la cure , le pregunte si sabia que había pasado y me dijo que no sabe solo sabe que el chico que lo causo se ocupo de ella muy bien y pregunto por ese chico - dijo tranquilamente

- ¿Pregunto por mi? - pregunte incrédulo

- Eso creo

- Papa dime que paso con la hija

Al mencionar a la niña la expresión de mi papa se transformo en una mueca de desagrado

- No se que tiene , es decir tenia su cabeza sangrando pero lo extraño es que no veo ningún poro ni nada abierto por el cual pudo haber salido la sangre y también sangra de la boca pero lo mas extraño es que revise sus ojos y no tienen señales de trastorno , ninguno , es como si estuviera completamente sana estando sangrando , hay dos opciones ,trastornos cerebro vasculares , o hemorragia cerebral

- ¿Cuál de todas es peor? - pregunte llendo al grano

- Las dos

- ¿Es decir que va a morir? - pregunte preocupado

- Puede , pero ninguna de las dos tiene una cura inminente , son especies de curas muy básicas y primitivas , hay un 90% de probabilidades de que nada salga bien y un 10% de probabilidades de que salga bien , pero para ello tengo que estar seguro de que tiene y tengo que tener el permiso de la madre para operarla

- ¿Operarla a una niña tan chiquita? - pregunte horrorizado

- Hijo , es eso o su muerte

- Quiero verla - dije fríamente

- Segundo cuarto a la derecha , 45 - dijo asintiendo

Sabia que me refería a Bella y le agradecí por eso , salí corriendo sin importarme los gritos de Alice y Rosalie , no me importaba nada solo quería verla

Al llegar a la puerta la entreabrí y toque

- Pasa - dijo aquella hermosa voz

Entre y dude si acercarme a ella , tenia miedo de que me odiara o me rechazara

- Acércate - dijo leyendo mis pensamientos

Yo lo hice hasta estar al lado de ella , ella sorpresivamente tomo mi mano entre las suyas y suspiro

- Quiero hablar - dijo suavemente

- Hazlo - la anime

- Tu papa me dijo que Jessie estaba en ciertas condiciones - dijo tristemente

- Supongo que Jessie es tu hija

Ella asintió y me miro con tristeza

- ¿Qué condiciones?

- Isabella, no creo que sea bueno que en tus condiciones te lo diga - dije sinceramente

- Bella , y por favor solo tengo unas raspaduras , contusiones y unos puntos , estoy perfecta - dijo sonriendo falsamente

- No te hagas la fuerte , mira Bella , no quiero sonar pesimista ni metiche pero la situación de tu hija es complicada , me gustaría que me dijeras que tiene , es decir creo que tienes que saberlo , es decir te pregunto para ayudar a mi papa con su investigación - dije atropelladamente

- ¿Investigación? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño

- Si , mi papa no esta seguro de que tiene - dije

- Común , he ido a 4 clínicas y ningún doctor lo sabe , dice que es un enigma de la naturaleza , unos le han dado un limite de vida , otros tratamientos inútiles , pero nada util - dijo tristemente

Al ver que estaba a punto de llorar toque su mejilla y note como ella se sonrojaba adorablemente

- Bella quiero pedirte un favor - pare de hablar al notar que ella me miraba con una ceja alzada - se que me debes odiar y todo el asunto , si no fuera por mi tu no estarías aquí , ni tu hija y lo siento de verdad - ella me interrumpió

- Edward no te odio , para nada , para mi es natural estar acá , y de todos modos mi hija hubiese estado aquí , antes de salir ella estaba sangrando y la quise llevar al medico pero las cosas no resultaron

- ¿Sangra a menudo?

- No , solo 1 vez pero no fue tan grave , desde ahí he hecho todo lo imposible para ver que tiene y nadie ha sido util , ahora dime que favor - dijo sonriéndome en señal de apoyo

- Bella ¿puedes confiar en mi un momento? - pregunte mirándola a sus ojos.

- Siempre - susurro , pero se aclaro la garganta y corrigió - que quieras , ahora dime

- ¿Dejarías que tu hija fuera operada? , lo necesitamos para que tu hija este bien , no sabemos que tiene pero tiene que ser tratado con la máxima delicadeza posible y creo que tratamientos son inútiles

- Wau pareces doctor

- Aprendo de mi papa ¿Bella? - pregunte dándome cuenta de que me había cambiado el tema

- No se , Edward , nose , discúlpame esto es muy difícil para mi - dijo con la voz quebrada

- Cuando estés segura dime , estaré para escucharte ¿ y el padre ? - pregunte notando su ausencia

Al preguntar eso vi como Bella fruncía el ceño y su expresión de volvió ¿fría?

- De viaje - contesto fríamente

El silencio nos invadió hasta que Bella lo rompió

- Edward quiero pedirte un favor , no te obligo , te lo pido - dijo tocando mi mano

Yo asentí y ella sonrío

- ¿Puedes ver como esta mi Jessie? Tan solo mira si esta despierta , quiero asegurarme - dijo tristemente

- Bella , va a estar bien si confías en mi , no le va a pasar nada , Bella discúlpame de verdad no se como compensarte lo que hice

- Ya te dije , te perdono , me gustaría que visitaras Jessie y las cuentas estarán a mano - dijo sonriendo

- De acuerdo , en unos minutos vendré - dije yéndome pero su voz me hizo pararme

- Edward , gracias - dijo sinceramente , y no se de donde demonios pero un impulso me hizo acercarme a ella y darle un beso en la frente haciendo que ella se sonrojara

- De nada , gracias a ti por perdonarme - dije saliendo rápidamente de esa habitación antes de hacer algo estúpido

* * *

**Ya esta empezando la conexión Edward y Bella , a partir de acá verán como va creciendo su relación y su cariño , además de la extraña sensación de Edward hacia Jessie =). Las enfermedades que mencione arriba existen , pero a continuación los conceptos de los síntomas y consecuencias son invención mía , no tengo titulo en medicina ni me acerco a ser una doctora asi que.. xD.  
Espero que les haya gustado el cap y me dejen reviews que me alegran el día y me inspiran ^^ **


	10. Papi

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**(Rosalie POV)**

Edward entro a la oficina de Carlisle y nos dejo a Alice y a mi por fuera

!Que insensible!

- Alice creo que mejor es no escuchar - dije al notar que Alice estaba intentando oir tras la puerta

- Shh , cállate , no finjas que no te interesa porque se que tu te mueres tanto como yo por saber que pasa - dijo susurrando

- Vale - dije rodando los ojos y esperando a que Alice dejara de espiar

De repente Alice se quedo congelada y se fue a sentar en una de las sillas , como zombie.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? - le pregunte acercándome a ella

- Papa dijo que la niñita puede morir - dijo en tono bajo

Yo solo la mire a los ojos y ella rompió en llanto , así que la abrase para darle apoyo , yo también quería llorar , claro que quería , pero siempre he sido mas fuerte con mis sentimientos

De repente la puerta del hospital se abrió y estaban Jasper , Emmet y Esme viéndonos preocupados.

Jasper miraba fijamente a Alice así que decidí hacer mi acción buena del día y darles privacidad.

Le indique con la mirada que abrazara a Alice así que me separe cuidadosamente de ella y Jasper la abrazo.

De repente sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme por detrás y sonreí al saber que era Emmet.

El y yo teníamos ese tipo de conexión , como dos hermanos , pero con algo que no puedo distinguir , se que lo quiero y creo que mas de lo que debo , pero como dije , no expongo mis sentimientos fácilmente así que no creo poder decírselo nunca.

El siempre me entiende , me apoya en todo y sabe precisamente los momentos en que no puedo mas y me voy a derrumbar , así que siempre me ayuda en eso , y por eso lo amo tanto.

- Rose - me susurro y supe a que se refería con eso , teníamos que hablar.

Me separe un poco de mi familia y me senté en la parte de atrás , lo suficientemente alejado para que nadie nos oyera

- ¿Qué paso nena? - dijo sentándose a mi lado

- Edward choco , y el otro auto tenia una chica y su hija , la hija , tan chiquita puede morir - dije esto ultimo con la voz quebrada

- Rose - susurro el con una expresión preocupado

- Maldición , necesito llorar !maldición! - gruñí bajito

De inmediato sentí como el me rodeaba con sus brazos y me atraía hacia su pecho

- Rose , por favor , déjame saber que sientes , quiero saberlo , lo necesito - dijo frotándome la espalda

Ya no podía mas , sino rompía a llorar terminaría loca pero mas aun si no decía todas las cosas que me he guardado tanto tiempo

- ¿Qué siento? , tanto , siento tanto , quiero maldecir el mundo por la pobre niña ella no merece esto , es tan indefensa.. y tu eres el único que sabe tanto lo que deseo un niño , todo lo que he pasado para tener uno y la vida se empeña en quitárselos a los afortunados que los tienen , es simplemente injusto , yo moriría si ella fuera mi hija y estuviera en esas condiciones no quiero ni imaginarme a la mama , siento rencor hacia todo aquel idiota que no la ayudo , siento que estoy siendo muy idiota y ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos - dije sollozando

- Shh Rose , llora , tienes que hacerlo - dijo acariciando mi pelo

Levante mi vista un poco borrosa por las lagrimas y tenia a escasos centímetros el rostro de Emmet.

- ¿Y sabes que? Me canse de fingir que no me gustas , me canse de fingir que "ser amigos esta todo bien" , me canse de aparentar que cuando te veo solo pienso en ti como mi amigo , te veo y ¿sabes lo que quiero hacer? - pregunte limpiándome las lagrimas

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Emmet y pude jurar que estaba aguantando una carcajada , pero preferí ignorarlo

- Besarte - respondí

- Hazlo , nada me haría mas feliz en este momento que ser merecedor de los labios de la chica que he amado siempre - dijo acariciando mi mejilla y atrayendo nuestros labios en un beso apasionado

...............................................................................

**(Alice POV)**

Iba a matar a Rosalie cuando la viera !Mira que dejarme sola con Jasper! Y Esme , mi propia madre haberme traicionado de esa manera !¿Ir al baño? !Al baño mis polainas! **(N/A a si lo dicen en algunos países cuando quieren decir que no le importa xD)**

Y ahora estoy sonrojada , sola con el , y todavía con mi respiración agitada por el casi beso.

De repente vi salir a Edward de la oficina de mi papa

- Edward - grite pero el me ignoro y fue corriendo hacia una habitación

- Ush - gruñi sentándome furiosa

!Me ignora siempre!

Jasper sonrío encantadoramente y se sentó al lado mío.

Adoro la forma en que Jasper me apoya siempre , aun así no demuestre mucho.

No pude evitar soltar una risita al recordar lo de esta mañana , la cómica caída de Jasper en mi cuarto.

El me miro con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué tal tu caída? - pregunte entre risas

Jasper abrió y cerro varias veces la boca pero nunca salio nada de ella , era tan adorable verlo nervioso y hasta creí haber visto que se sonrojaba

- Oye no me culpes fue … lindo verte caer así , además ya tengo anécdotas que contarles a mis hijos - dije sonriendo

Jasper se tenso en ese momento y luego agarro mis manos tan cuidadosamente como si de pétalos se tratara.

- Nuestros hijos , espero - susurro y luego se paro del asiento dejándome a mi en un estado de completo shock

...............................................................................

**(Edward POV)**

Cuando salí de la habitación de Bella , el ambiente estaba extraño , no había rastro alguno ni de Emmet ni de Rosalie , Alice estaba como en shock , Jasper estaba hablando con Esme

Decidí ignorar esto y buscar a Jessie , la hija de mi Bella

¿Otra ves con MI Bella? , estoy loco.

Una enfermera paso por mi lado así que le pregunte por la habitación de la niña , después de un intento vago de coqueteo me dijo el numero de la habitación y yo fui para alla.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una escena completamente tierna y a la vez desgarradora.

La pequeña y dulce niña que había visto antes , con tubos por todos lados , respirando con dificultad.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertarla y cuando me iba a sentar sentí un roce leve en mi mano.

Me sobresalte y mire a la cama de la niña y vi que tenia los ojos abiertos sonriendo.

Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su mama , dulces , lindos y especiales.

- Papi - dijo sonriendo

Esa sola palabra basto para derretirme por completo.

¿Me había dicho papi?

Miles de cosas pasaban por mi mente.

Su dulce voz , su ternura al decirlo , su linda sonrisa , su forma de mirarme , esa niña era una dulzura.

¿Pero acaso ella no sabe quien es su papa?

Estando en su estado quizás no tenga todos sus sentidos bien y prefiero seguirle el juego.

- Shh , tranquila no hagas esfuerzo - dije tocando su mejillita

- Papi ¿y mami? - pregunto tocando mi mano encima de su mejilla

- Ella esta.. bien , y me manda a decirte que te quiere un montón y que vas a estar bien - dije mirándola dulcemente

Ella negó frenéticamente su cabeza y sonrío tristemente

- No , papi , no soy chiquita - dijo esto causando que yo me riera

Oh no eres chiquita tienes 4 años y no eres chiquita - pensé con ironía

- Oí a unos señores hablando de que tenia algo tansono cerebro vasuar o algo así - dijo tosiendo

Estuve un tiempo procesando sus palabras hasta que entendí lo que quería decir "trastorno cerebro vascular".

quería decirle que no se preocupara , que estaría bien , que no es nada , pero seria mentira , yo tenia mis serias dudas.

Sonreí tristemente y asentí

- ¿Es muy malo? - pregunto

- No lo se - murmure tristemente

- Me conformo con saber que mami este feliz a tu lado , desde que ese señor nos dejo ella ha estado muy triste ¿sabes? Y se que contigo será feliz , yo creo que estará bien sin mi - dijo tristemente

Esta niña sabe mucho de la vida , demasiado para mi gusto.

¿Así que ella sabe que yo no soy su papa? ¿y porque me dice así? ¿su esposo las dejo?

- ¿Entonce sabes que no soy tu papa? - pregunte temeroso de meter la pata

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrío

- Lo se , no por ahora , luego lo serás - dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos

En cuestión de segundos se quedo dormida y yo me quede un rato mirándola , se veía tan tranquila durmiendo , pero aun no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras "luego lo serás".

Sonreí como un tonto de tan solo pensar que Bella y yo fuéramos a ser una familia feliz , algún día.

* * *

**Disculpen por no haberles podido actualizar antes , la inspiración no llegaba xD.  
La verdad , nunca me llega , solo pienso.. un poco cuando estoy aburrida y acá el resultado xD.  
Gracias por los reviews se los agradezco mucho.  
Me alegran el día =D.  
Tienen un tripe POV , para que vean un poco de cada relación , como les dije la relación de Jessie y Edward es encantadora ^^.  
Déjenme reviews , nada les cuesta darle al botoncito verde =) **


	11. El te quiere

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Pocos segundos después de que Edward salio de la habitación entraron dos enfermeras a ponerme suero.

La verdad no veía esto tan grave como el gran doctor guapo mejor llamado como Doctor Cullen o como prefiero que yo decirle papa de Edward.

El parecía tratarme como si yo fuera una paciente importante lo cual me hacia sonreír.

El y su hijo son tan parecidos en tantas cosas , tan caballerosos y educados , parecen sobrenaturales.

Es decir normalmente no encuentras tan fácilmente a personas así.

- Señorita - dijo una de las enfermeras interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

- Diga - respondí

- Hay una chica que quiere verla

Fruncí el ceño intentando pensar en alguien que me visitara , pero nada , no tenia amigos y mi única amiga Angela estaba de viaje.

- ¿Su nombre? - pregunte

- Alice - respondió la otra

Fruncí aun mas el ceño al no saber de quien trataba

- No creo , no creo que sea … - intente decir pero alguien abrió la puerta.

Una cabeza pequeña , una chica pálida con cabello corto negro y una cara de duendecillo se asomo por la puerta

- Señorita Cullen - susurro una

- Le dijimos que no podía entrar - dijo la otra

Sonreí al ver aquella imagen.

Al parecer una era la tímida que se dejaba intimidar y la otra la social y con gran carácter.

Entonces recordé que había dicho señorita Cullen.

¿Es hermana de Edward e hija de Carlisle o será una coincidencia?

Oh si claro Bella en un hospital vas a encontrar varias personas con un apellido como ese - me regañe mentalmente

- Lose pero quería visitar a mi mejor amiga - dijo sonriendo anchamente

Yo levante la ceja incrédula.

¿Se habrá equivocado de persona?

Eso debe ser , ni siquiera la conozco

- Alice , tu papa te ha dicho - empezó a decir la enfermera con actitud pero Alice la miro envenenadamente

- Mira Tanya ya se que dice mi papa _"no entres a la habitación de los enfermos es malo"_ - dijo imitando la voz de su papa haciéndome sonreír de lo cómico que sonó en su voz.

- Pero no te incube si le hago caso o no y me respetas que no se te olvide que soy hija de tu jefe vete ya - dijo furiosa

Me encogí de hombros por el gran carácter de una chica tan pequeña como ella.

La enfermera que parecía llamarse Tanya se fue enfadada rozando furiosamente el hombro de Alice.

La otra enfermera se tenso y empezó a irse pero Alice la detuvo

- Jane te puedes quedar -dijo mirándola protectoramente

- Gracias señorita Alice pero creo que será mejor que me vaya - dijo todavía asustada

Alice asintió y sonrío anchamente

- Para ti , Alice - dijo mientras Jane se iba dejándonos completamente solas en un gran silencio

Ella me miro como analizándome bien y luego sonrío.

Yo fruncí el ceño sin entender nada y ella se sentó en frente mío.

Me le quede mirando fijamente todavía analizando sus anteriores palabras " mejor amiga".

Ella sonrío tristemente

- Vale , nueva mejor amiga - dijo recalcando nueva

Yo seguía frunciendo el ceño , eso no me ayudaba en nada , mas bien me confundía mas

- Vale , futura nueva mejor amiga - dijo suspirando

Seguía sin llegar al punto así que ella se encogió de brazos

- Vale , no soy nada - dijo cruzando sus brazos en su cuerpo haciendo un puchero que me hizo sonreír y rodar los ojos.

Esta chica sinceramente sabia como hacerme sonreír , no cabía duda que seriamos grandes amigas

Tome su mano y ella me miro confundida

- Vale , nueva mejor amiga - dije sonriendo

Alice salto de su asiento y me abrazo efusivamente para luego dar saltos por toda la habitación mientras yo sonreía de tal alegría que irradiaba esta pequeña duendecillo

De repente se freno y me miro sonriendo

- Ya se que somos - grito haciéndome sobresaltar

- ¿Qué? - pregunte

- Cuñadas - dijo sonriendo picadamente

Yo tarde un poco en entender de que se trataba todo este asunto de cuñada , hasta que caí en cuenta que es hermana de Edward.

Me sonroje demasiado haciendo que ella sonriera

Después mi cara se torno en una de tristeza al recordar que Edward y yo no somos nada y tengo una hija enferma , un cargo para cualquiera.

- Oh , perdón , lo siento , tienes esposo ¿verdad? Es eso ¿cierto? Oh cuanto lo siento Bella , lo siento - iba a seguir hablando pero yo la interrumpí

- Alice ya déjalo , no tengo esposo - dije negando con la cabeza

- Oh así es mejor - dijo sonriendo - y dime - empezó a decir

- ¿Qué? - pregunte curiosa

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto

- ¿Quién? - pregunte haciéndome la tonta

Seguro hablaba de su hermano.

- No te hagas Bella , hablo de Edward ¿te gusta no es así? Te has puesto colorada , además si no te gusta déjame decirte que es muy dulce , adorable , sobre protector , cómico aunque no lo parezca , talentoso y tiene un excelente físico que te lo digo yo - dijo sonriendo

- Alice lose tiene esas orbes verdes que cuando te las quedas mirando fijamente se te olvidaba todo a tu alredor , tiene esa sonrisa , esos cabellos bronces perfectamente despeinados - dije recordándolo

Alice sonrío de oreja a oreja

- Te gusta - concluyo

- Que no - dije colorada

- Claro que si , anda Bella , somos nuevas mejores amigas puedes contarme eso , que no te intimide que sea su hermana , me pareces perfecta para el , créeme - dijo sonriendo

- Pero , Alice - iba a empezar a protestar pero al ver su cara de "Bella no mientas" suspire resignada y baje la mirada

- Vale me gusta - dije derrotada

Alice chillo y empezó a dar saltos

- Lo sabia , cuñada - dijo volviéndome a abrazar

- Pero yo no a el - dije tristemente

- ¿Segura? - pregunto alzando una ceja

- Si - respondí pero mas bien pareció una respuesta

- Edward nunca jamás se ha preocupado por nadie que no sea el o sus seres queridos , créeme , la otra vez encontré un perro en la calle y le pregunte a Edward si lo podíamos recoger y dijo que no , y era tan mono - dijo tristemente

- Alice - dije recordándole a lo que estaba hablando

- Cierto , bueno como decía , el no se hubiera tomado la molestia de ayudarte a caminar , llamar al hospital , y quedarse para ver como están tu y tu hija - dijo como si fuera obvio

Yo seguía procesando la información que me acababa de dar

- Quizás.. le doy lastima - respondí lo primero que pensé

- Oh si , Bella , mas lastima daba el perrito y no lo recogió , sin ofender , pero tengo debilidad hacia los cachorros - dijo sonriéndome - en mi mundo eso se llama amor , no se en el tuyo

- Alice - empecé a protestar pero ella rodó los ojos

- Como quieras Bella , pero que te lo digo yo , a el le gustas , le gustas y le gustas - iba a seguir con su discurso pero alguien abrió la puerta.

**(Edward POV)**

Después de que Jessie se quedo dormida , me quede observándola un rato , parecía un angelito.

Me encontré acariciando su mejilla paternalmente.

Era una sensación extraña.. nunca me había sentido así con nadie.. nunca había sentido la necesidad de proteger a un niño , como con Jessie y nunca había sentido tanto .. amor como por Bella.

Sonreír al recordar las palabras que hace unos minutos Jessie había dicho.

Salí del cuarto sin hacer ruido y me dirigí hacia el de Bella para avisarle que su hija estaba bien pero unas voces dentro del cuarto me detuvieron.

Era Alice ¿Qué demonios hacia allí?

- Le gustas , le gustas y le gustas - dijo ella efusivamente

¿De quien hablaban? ¿Qué hacia Alice allí? ¿no puede dejar de ser tan imprudente y metiche?

Abrí la puerta para cortar aquella conversación y Bella me miro con los ojos bien abiertos y un ligero sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas y Alice nos miraba a ambos sonriendo con malicia

Es que acaso.. ¿acaso estaba hablando de mi?

- Mejor los dejo solos - dijo con un tono que no supe distinguir mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Bella

Estas dos se traían algo extraño.

Alice paso al lado y mío y me susurro al oído

- Mas te vale que la cuides

Y con una sonrisa salio dando saltitos de la habitación dejándonos a Bella y a mi en silencio.

Yo miraba a la nada y Bella miraba sus manos como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo mientras ligeramente se sonrojaba

- Supongo que conociste a Alice - respondí rompiendo el silencio

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza , enserio chicas lo lamento he estado ocupada con el colegio.**

**Hoy empecé el colegio y justamente les escribo un cap xD no tengo tarea así que.. xD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap que fue para que conocieran mejor a Alice **

**Incluí a Jane y a Tanya xD solo fue una cosa de ultimo minuto que se me ocurrió y simplemente amo a Edward xD.**

**Tengo mis sentimientos heridos porque todas mis amigas dicen que Jacob es mas sexy que Edward u_u xD.**

Un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo:

_- Rose te amo - dijo acariciando mi mejilla__****_

- ¿A que te referías con nuestros hijos? - pregunte decidida a obtener por fin una respuesta

- ¿Tienes esposo? - me pregunto mirándome fijamente haciendo que me quedara colgada de sus orbes verdes

**Nos leemos pronto chicas , déjenme reviews que me alegran =D**


	12. Hablemos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

- Eso creo - dije sonrojándome como idiota por segunda vez en menos de un minuto

!¿Es que acaso no puedo parar de hacerme la tonta frente aquel hombre que me vuelve loca tan sorpresivamente?!

El sonrió de lado , mi nueva sonrisa favorita.

Lo hacia ver tan irreal , como si su belleza fuera de un Dios griego.

Definitivamente este hombre me va a volver loca.

- ¿Puedo...? - dijo mirando el espacio vacío al lado de mi cama

Yo asentí y suspire.

Tenerlo tan cerca me haría mal.

El camino con paso vacilante hasta llegar al borde de mi cama pero se detuvo levantando una ceja

- ¿Esto? - pregunto levantando una caja azul cielo que no había visto antes

- No se - dije sinceramente

- ¿Lo quieres abrir ahora? - pregunto con un tono que no supe distinguir.. como ¿celoso? ... no... Bella te volviste loca.

Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí

- Hablemos - dije tomando su mano haciendo que el se tensara un momento , supuse que seria mejor quitar mi mano pero el al ver mis intenciones agarro mi mano entra las dos de el y me sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos.

- Me gusta ... tu tacto - dijo tiernamente deslumbrándome

El se sentó al lado de mi y puso la cajita azul en el escritorio al lado de la cama.

- ¿Que tal te sientes? - pregunto todavía con nuestras manos entrelazadas mirando mi pierna enyesada?

- Debo admitir que esta habitación es cómoda, y con los servicios y personas que ay , muy cómodo - dije sonriendo

Edward me miro ceñudo pero luego sonrió

- ¿Yo estoy incluido? - pregunto mirándome fijamente

Yo asentí y baje la mirada para que no mirara mi tonto sonrojo

Su mano me agarro suavemente la barbilla haciéndome levantar la mirada y perderme en sus orbes verdes.

- No te ocultes cuando te sonrojas te ves terriblemente adorable - dijo sonriendo

Esto hizo que me sonrojara aun mas y Edward se carcajeara

Hice un puchero y solté la mano de Edward haciendo que el levantara una ceja

- Oye! no te rías - dije haciéndome la enfadada pero la verdad es que no me puedo enojar con el.

- Te ves adorable haciendo un puchero - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi para agarrar de nuevo mi mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos

De repente se quedo mirando fijamente mis ojos haciendo me tensara por la intensidad de su mirada.

- ¿Que...? - empecé a preguntar pero el me silencio poniendo su dedo en mis labios

- Tengo preguntas que quiero que respondas por favor - me dijo suplicante

- Adelante - dije frunciendo el ceño

Después de un gran silencio sepulcral en el que el dudo que preguntar soltó la pregunta que menos quería oír

- ¿Tienes esposo? - pregunto mirando fijamente

**  
(Rosalie POV)**

Aun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Emmet y yo besándonos en la parte de atrás de unos asiento de un hospital.

No cabía en felicidad.

Toda la frustración, rabia y dolor que sentía desaparecieron por arte de magia al unir mis labios con los de Emmet.

Es como si fuéramos creados para estar juntos

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire el pego su frente a la mía y suspiro feliz.

Yo sonreí ante su reacción y el me miro con ojos de amor

- Te amo - dijo acariciando mi mejilla

Yo sonreí anchamente y acorte la distancia que había entre nuestros labios.

- Y yo a ti - dije volviendo a juntar nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor y deseo.

**(Alice POV)**

Después de tener esa charla con mi nueva mejor amiga futura cuñada y dejarla a solas con mi hermanito tenia algo que hacer.

Jasper.

Su nombre me hacia sonrojar y sonreír.

El era perfecto simplemente perfecto, tan guapo, fuerte, sensible, cómico, alegre, sensible, espontáneo...

Solté un suspiro involuntario y escuche una risita detrás de mi haciendo que me sobresaltara.

Atrás mío , muy cerca mío estaba Jasper mirándome intensamente

Al ver mi mirada de duda el empezó a caminar alejándose de mi

¿Porque?

Después de meditarlo unos segundos caí en cuenta de porque

- Oh... oh no Jasper Hale ven acá - grite persiguiéndolo pero el era malditamente mas rápido que yo

Entro en un ascensor y empezó a presionar el botón de cerrar.

Eso si que no , el no me va a ganar

Agarre impulso y corrí rápidamente hasta llegar al ascensor.

Sonreí triunfante al darme cuenta de que había logrado entrar en el ascensor

Jasper estaba a punto de salir del ascensor pero las puertas se cerraron haciendo que el se tensara y yo me carcajeara

- Eres tan infantil - dije todavía entre risas

- Y tu tan extraña - dijo el rodando los ojos

Yo rodé los ojos y le saque la lengua haciendo que el se relajara pero no lo suficiente para hacerme olvidar el tema principal por el cual lo estaba persiguiendo

Carraspee para llamar su atención haciendo que el volteara a verme

- Jasper.. este... te.. quería... preguntar - empecé a balbucear como idiota

!Demonios!

- Alice dilo de una vez - dijo desesperado

- ¿Jasper que significa eso de los hijos? - pregunte sonrojada

- Bueno Alice no creo que tenga que explicarte como se hacen , pero bueno si así lo quieres - iba a seguir hablando peor yo lo corte gritando

- Jasper me refiero a JUNTOS hijos nosotros dos , juntos , hijos de ambos - dije alterada.

Jasper siempre jugaba con mis nervios.

Jasper se quedo callado haciéndome volver mas loca

- Jasper - suplique

- Alice quiero hijos juntos - hablo sentenciado un punto y final de su respuesta

!¿Que se supone que significa que eso?

¿Que demonios quiere que piense de eso?

No entiendo , estoy peor que antes

El ascensor se abrió dejando salir a Jasper y yo seguía allí.. en shock... como la otra vez.

* * *

**  
Ok chicas no tengo perdón de Dios i know , pero es que si supieran lo que sufrí para que mi inspiración llegara de su viaje sin retorno xD.**

**Este cap no me convence en lo absoluto quería mas acción pero si esperaba a que me llegara una buena inspiración me salían canas xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap chicas.**

**Sinceramente disculpas.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos otro día (no puedo prometer que pronto)**

**Honores especiales a mi sis Cami por ayudarme con este cap xD.**

**Seee you soon! xD**


	13. No mientas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Creo que casi me ahogo cuando Edward pregunto eso.

¿Qué demonios?

¿Por qué me mira tan intensamente?

Me tense en mi cama y cerré los ojos

Oí como Edward también suspiraba.

Esto se tornaba incomodo

- No importa sino quieres decírmelo no importa es tonto confiar en alguien que casi te mata - dijo con un tono triste y de culpabilidad

!¿Pero que dice?!

Era yo la que andaba distraiga mirando a Jessie.

- No es eso , es solo que…

No sabia que escusa dar.

Ni yo tenia escusa

¿Qué me pasaba?

¿Tanto me costaba decir que no tengo?

Con Edward todo mi mundo es raro.

- ¿Jessie? - pregunte frustrada

Esto era totalmente frustrante.

No poder decirle lo que en verdad siento

- Esta bien pero sabe mucho - dijo con la mirada distante

- ¿Cómo mucho? - pregunte confundida

- Sabe que tiene un trastorno cerebro vascular - dijo haciendo una sonrisa triste

- No es raro en ella , siempre ha sabido las cosas antes que yo - dije recordando miles de veces con la que Jessie me ha tomado por sorpresa.

- Pero.. me dijo papa - dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Cerré los ojos intentando mantenerme calmada.

Jessie siempre tan directa , nose de donde salio.

Yo era una callada y el otro idiota era un aprovechado mentiroso.

En cambio mi hija es directa , sin pelos en la lengua , linda , espontánea , alegre e hiperactiva.

Pero no debió decirle papa , esto seria mi perdición

- Discúlpala se confundió - dije intentando sonar convincente

Pero el en cambio bajo la mirada y me miro tristemente.

Sus ojos denotaban la tristeza en llamas.

¿Por qué le importa tanto que diga la verdad?

¿Acaso yo le importo?

De tan solo pensar en eso me sentí dichosa , querida.

Querida por el ser mas extraordinario de la vida.

- Bella no mientas - dijo frustrado

Al ver que se estaba levantando lo tome del brazo y lo jale.

Acción equivocada , muy muy equivocada.

El impulso que dio hizo que cayera encima mío a menos de 6 centímetros de mi cara.

Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban

!¿No puedo ser mas tonta?!

El me miro a los ojos y luego se separo sonriendo

- No me pensaba ir de todos modos , no hasta obtener respuestas , pero gracias ahora se que quieres que me quede - dijo sonriendo

!Oh genial ahora parezco desesperada!

- No te vallas , solo es que.. me cuesta - dije sincera

El me miro a los ojos buscando una respuesta y cuando la obtuvo asintió

- Háblame de ello , claro si quieres - dijo volviéndose a sentar

- En la preparatoria Mike y yo éramos novios , el era el popular y yo la inteligente , pareja típica , ilusa fui yo en creer que el me quería para otra que no era sexo y mas tonta aun en dejarlo cumplir su cometido - dije recordando

- ¿Mike es tu esposo? - pregunto

- No - respondí

- No entiendo

- Es el padre de mi hija , no he tenido esposo , válgame dios si me hubiera casado con ese degenerado , me dejo cuando tenia 4 meses y medio de embarazo porque decía que estaba muy gorda y que no pensaba mantener a otra persona mas !y yo lo mantenía! - dije furiosa

- ¿Lo querías? - pregunto

- Es que - empecé a hablar pero me interrumpió

- ¿Lo querías? - pregunto de nuevo

- No , nunca pero era popular pensé que quizás así ganaría un poco mas de respeto - dije bajando la cabeza sintiéndome una idiota

- ¿Cuántos años tenias cuando quedaste embarazada? - pregunto indiferente

Observe su rostro y se mantenía apacible pero no podía leer sus facciones tenia como una mascara que me desconcertaban

¿Qué estará pasando ahorita por su mente?

- Recuerdo el maldito día 6 de marzo de 2005

El pareció hacer cálculos porque después frunció el ceño

- Hoy es 6 de marzo de 2009 , es decir que hoy cumple años ¿verdad? - pregunto

Yo asentí y el suspiro

- Lo siento , por mi culpa su regalo de cumpleaños es conocer a un doctor - dijo triste

Le toque su mano y la frote en consuelo

- Perdonado - dije sonriendo sinceramente

No tenia caso poner a decirle que no era su culpa , el seguiría insistiendo entonces por lómenos le doy a entender que lo perdono

- Pero según tu , estabas en la preparatoria cuando.. - dijo

- Si y no , es decir fue el día que me gradúe el me invito a su casa y el resto es historia - dije

- ¿Entonces tienes 26 años? - pregunto

Yo negué la cabeza y sonreí

Siempre pensaron que tenia 26 , nose pero siempre fue así

- 24 creo que me pase leyendo en la biblioteca - dije sonriendo

- Eres muy joven - comento

- Y muy linda - dije irónicamente

El sonrío y levanto un paquete azul.

El paquete azul que estaba antes cerca mío

- Creo que ya es hora de que lo abras - dijo

Yo agarre el paquete azul y adentro había un lindo colgante de perlas que parecían ser oro de verdad.

Tenia inscrito en letras brillantes:

Bff 4 ever

Sonreí anchamente pero ala vez iba a matar a Alice

¿Cómo se va a gastar tanto en mi?

Mire con ternura el colgante y me lo coloque mientras Edward me miraba fijamente

El se paro y me acaricio la mejilla transmitiéndome miles y miles de corrientes eléctricas.

- Tengo algo que hacer - dijo mirándome tiernamente

Me dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue.

Me quede mirando la puerta por la que el había cruzado.

Estaba segura de 3 cosas:

1- Este día no fue tan malo

2- Los Cullen son excelentes personas

3- Estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward

* * *

**Otra vez me desperecí lose xD.**

Sorry pero aquí estoy chicas no me extrañen =)

**No las abandonare sin aviso xD.**

**Este cap fue informativo para que se enteraran un poco mas sobre la relación o mas bien dicho ex relación de Mike con Bella**

**Para las que se preguntan si Mike regresara pues vayan tranquilizándose pero habrá mas Mike xD.**

**Como verán ya Bella y Edward se conocen mas.**

**Decidi agregar lo de las 3 cosas porque es mi frase favorita del libro xD.**

**Nos leeremos pronto pásense por mis otras novelas.**

**Tengo una nueva espero verlas por ahí =)**

**Déjenme sus reviews**


	14. Linda pareja

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

Se que haberle comprado ese regalo a Bella fue algo un tanto precipitado.

Pero era inevitable , era perfecto.

Además sabía que íbamos a ser grandes amigas.

No pude evitar saltar de alegría cuando Bella dijo que era su nueva "mejor amiga".

Además había algo dentro de mi que me decía que pronto sería mi cuñadita.

Eso sería lindo porque mi mejor amiga siendo mi cuñada sería super.

Ahora volviendo a mi y mi problema.

!Jasper!

Ese gran cobarde se desapareció de mi vista luego del incidente del ascensor.

Hablando de desaparecidos … Rosalie y Emmet.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

No hace falta preguntar que están haciendo.

Ya era hora de que se confesaran.

Siento envidia por Rosalie ella ama a un chico y este a ella.

Pero yo… soy linda , soy carismática , tengo buen gusto para la moda pero… el no me quiere.

Es decir es frustrante !¿Porque Jasper es tan idiota?!

- Alice - oí que alguien me llamaba sacándome de mis pensamientos

Edward con cara de idiota

Amor

Sonreí y lo ignore

- Alice mas te vale que no me ignores tengo que pedirte algo importante - me gritó cuando yo me estaba yendo

Fui hacia donde estaba el y lo mire inocentemente

- A sorry no te oí ¿Qué decías? - pregunte aguantándome la risa

Edward me mandó una mirada acecina y yo sonreí

- A , si que te ayudara con algo importante , pero tenemos que planear todo con cada detalle , la declaración tiene que salir excelente - empecé a bromear con Edward pero el me interrumpió

- ¿De que hablas Alice? - pregunto desesperado

- De tu declaración para Bella - dije sin pelos en la lengua

- !!Alice no me voy a declarar a Bella!! No es que me gustara ni nada - dijo Edward con un tonto rubor

- Aja claro - dije rodando los ojos

- Alice por favor si no me ayudas le iré a pedir ayuda a Rosalie - dijo Edward frustrado

- Querido hermano creo que eso será difícil porque esta muy ocupada con … Emmet - dije sonriendo

Edward alzo una ceja y luego sonrío

- Ya era hora - susurro

- Lose - dije

- Bueno entonces le pediré ayuda a Jasper - dijo

- Uy si ese cobarde haber si lo encuentras - dije encogiéndome de hombros

- ¿Cobarde? - preguntó

- Dime de una buena vez por todas que quieres que haga Edward - dije rabiosa

- Bueno se que es un poco difícil pero te quería pedir que fueras a ver a Jessie, la hija de Bella , está de cumpleaños y el regalo que tiene es pasársela encerrada en estas 4 paredes , quiero que le hagas un poco de compañía si es posible y si es que no te mol…- empezó a decir pero yo lo interrumpí dándole un fuerte abrazo

- Hermano claro que iré quiero conocer a Jessie , quiero que me considere su tía y poder comprarle ropa cuando este mejor y tengo tantos planes - dije pero al ver la cara de Edward algo me hizo dejar de hablar

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? - pregunté

- Alice no creo que Jessie sobreviva - dijo

- ¿Cómo? - pregunté con las lagrimas amenazando salir de mis ojos

- Tiene un trastorno cerebro vascular muy fuerte y severo , según creemos , porque es lo único que pueda explicar las placas que le hicieron en el cerebro a Jessie , si es así tendrá la muerte inminente - dijo triste

- ¿Cuándo? - pregunté fríamente

!Ella no puede morir!

- Alice - dijo Edward

- ¿Cuándo? - volví a preguntar

Edward suspiro y negó con la cabeza

- No sabemos - dijo

- Bueno manos a la obra - dije yendo hacia la habitación de Jessie

Cuando llegue al pasillo donde se encontraba Jessie algo me hizo parar

¿!Que hace el aca!?

* * *

**(Jasper POV)**

Cuanto he deseado poder decirle a Alice todo lo que mi corazón grita.

Que la amo , que es la chica mas bella que he visto , que es la mejor de las personas y que me gustaría estar por siempre con ella.

Pero yo soy un gran cobarde que no se atreve.

A veces desearía ser como los chicos que dicen todo sin miedo.

Cuanto desee que lo que dije se pudiera hacer realidad.

Tener hijos con Alice sería lo mejor que me pase en toda mi vida.

Sonreí tristemente al recordar que estábamos acá por una chica que aún yo desconocía y su hija.

La curiosidad invadió mi ser así que le pregunté a una recepcionista cual era la habitación de Jessie

Cuando llegué a la habitación me puse a observarla por la ventana.

Era una niña muy linda , pelo castaño y con una cara muy pacifica que me transmitía una gran dicha.

Esta niñita era un ángel

De repente sentí unos pasos cerca mío.

Voltee a ver quien era y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al ver a Alice parada en el pasillo viéndome con una expresión que no supe descifrar

Alice se acerco a mi con paso vacilante

- ¿Qué haces acá? - pregunto fríamente

O eso quería aparentar , pero yo conocía cada una de sus reacciones y facetas , ella quería llorar

- Viendo supongo - susurré

Alice no respondió sino que se acerco a la puerta para abrirla

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunté

- Voy a entrar ¿vienes o también serás un cobarde? - preguntó

Negué con la cabeza y entre.

Alice tembló levemente pero lo pude notar.

- Alice ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté tocando su hombro

- Nada - respondió con la voz quebrada

- Ven acá pequeña - dije dulcemente mientras la envolvía en mis brazos

Alice dudo unos segundos y luego empezó a temblar fuertemente.

Estaba sollozando.

Nos quedamos así un tiempo hasta que un ruido proveniente de la habitación nos hizo separarnos.

La niña nos estaba viendo sonriendo.

- Hola - dijo ella

Alice suspiró fuertemente y se acercó donde Jessie

- Hola cariño - susurró dulcemente Alice

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó mirando juguetonamente a Alice

- Alice , tu tía - dijo Alice sonriendo

- ¿Y el? - pregunto viéndome a mi

Alice me lanzó una mirada asesina y yo me acerque a Jessie

- Me llamo Jasper chiquita - dije acariciando su bracito

- Hacen bonita pareja - dijo sonriendo

Alice se ruborizó encantadoramente y yo solo pude sonreír.

¿Por qué se ruborizaba?

- ¿Y mama? - preguntó

Alice trago saliva , tube que responder yo

- Esta atendiendo unas cosas pero pronto la veras - dije

- ¿Y papi? - pregunto

Alice levanto una ceja y yo también

- Papa esta de viaje pero papi esta acá - dijo sonriendo

Yo aún no entendía pero Alice sonrío

- ¿Te refieres a un señor alto , pelo cobrizo ojos dorados piel pálida? - preguntó Alice

¿Por qué describía a Edward?

- Sip - sonrió Jessie

A Alice se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió

- Esta con tu mama , feliz cumpleaños querida - dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

* * *

**Chicas yo siempre me desaparezco xD**

**No encuentro momento para inspirarme**

**Oi me tocaba colegio pero me sentía mal así que no fui**

**En unos días empiezan mis exámenes finales u_u**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Fue punto de vista Alice porque quize xD.**

**No me gusto el cap pero bueno…**

**Espero sus reviewsss byeee**


	15. No entiendo a los adultos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**(Jasper POV)**

- Tío - llamo la pequeña pero ninguno de los dos volteamos

Entonces sentí como una pequeña manita jalaba de mi chaqueta y me quede estático por unos instantes

¿El me creía su tío?

Voltee a ver a la pequeña con una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos se reflejaba una gran duda, "una duda existencial" como la llamaría mi Alice

_Que mia ni que nada, si ni siquiera me atrevo a decirle que la quiero, sólo la atormento dandole indirectas_

- Dime pequeña - dije aciriciandole su cabello

La pequeña me hizo señas de que me acercara a ella y así lo hice

- ¿Ya son esposos? - preguntó susurrandome al oído

!Dios santo que poder le has dado a esta pequeña criatura! - pensé ironicamente

La verdad se parecía un poco a Alice, siendo tan perseptiva

!¿Pero si Alice es tan perseptiva porque entonces no entiende que la amo con toda mi alma y que no podría seguir viviendo sin ella si algo le pasara?

- No pequeña - le respondí

La pequeña hizo un puchero adorable y rodo los ojos

- No entiendo a los adultos - gritó enojada haciendo que Alice volteara a verme con cara de duda a lo que yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

- Jessie ya es hora de que duermas un ratito, luego te volveremos a visitar ¿sip? - dijo mirandome a mi a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza

La pequeña Jessie sonrío y se acosto como un angelito en su cama

Alice me hizo un gesto para que saliera de ahí y así lo hice

Alice empezó a caminar en sentido contrario a donde yo iba

!Detenla imbecil! - me gritaba una vocecita en mi mente

- Alice - grite para que me oyera

!Aleluya alguna ves en tu vida me haces caso! - volvió a repetir la misma voz

Alice volteo con una ceja levantada y dio unos pasos hacia mi hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que no tuviera que gritar para que me oyera

- ¿Qué? - pregunto

- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunté yo

- A cualquier lugar - respondió cortante

Me dolió ver que me tratara así, aunque me lo mereciera

- Alice necesitamos hablar, quiero hablarte, por favor - dije cerrando los ojos esperando la negativa por su parte pero ella sólo se quedo en silencio

- No hablare, tu hablas - dijo jalandome el brazo directo a la cafetería.

Por lo menos eso era un inicio

Al llegar a la cafetería nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de las otras.

Realmente no había casi nadie pero de todos modos me sentía mejor teniendo algo de privacidad y creo que Alice tambien.

- ¿Quieres algo? - pregunté sacando la billetera

- Supongo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Sonreí instantáneamente al reconocer lo que acaba de hacer.

Siempre que comíamos en algun restaurant yo elegía por ella , y siempre conocía sus favoritos.

Supongo que me esta dejando darle una explicación y espero que la que le voy a dar sea lo completamente específica para ella y para que entienda que la amo.

**(Edward POV)**

Lo que tenía en mente era algo que llevaba semanas planear, y era algo tonto y desesperado pero… creo que haría todo por aquella chica Bella

Sin duda alguna me había enamorado de ella y perdidamente.

- Papá - dije viendo que salía de su despacho

- Hijo - dijo dandome un golpesito en el hombro

- Te quería pedir un favor - dije caminando a su lado dirigiendonos a la cafetería

- Dime , soy todo oidos - dijo mi papá

Esa era una de las tantas cosas que me gustaba de el, siempre me apoyaba en todo y se lo agradecía eternamente

- Quiero hacerle una especie de fiesta de cumpleaños a Jessie la hija de Bella - dije intentando sonar tranquilo pero la verdad la idea de que mi papá se negara me ponía los nervios de punta

Mi papá se detubo a mirarme

Oh oh, esto va mal

Se quedo unos segundos analizando mi semblante y luego sonrío anchamente

- ¿Te gusta no? - preguntó volviendo a tomar el camino

- ¿Qué? - pregunte sin entender a que se referia

- Te gusta, la chica nueva, Bella, te gusta - dijo afirmandolo

Yo asentí y sonreí

- No sólo me gusta papá , creo que me enamore de ella - dije

- Me alegro mucho por ti hijo la verdad estoy feliz, y si puedes hacerle la celebración a Jessie - dijo sonriendo

- Gracias - sonreí anchamente

Al llegar a la cafetería empuje a mi papá a una de las paredes

-¿ Que pasa? - pregunto

- No creo que sería buena idea interrumpir a Alice y Jasper en su charla será mejor que almuerzes después - dije mostrandole la mesa en la que estaban Alice y Jasper

Mi papá sonrío y asintió devolviendose hacia su despacho

- ¿Me acompañas? - preguntó

- No, tengo que hacer unas cosas - dije sonriendo

Me dirigi camino hacia la habitación de Bella, quería pedirle su concentimiento, no lo haría a su espalda

Toque la puerta y oí un "pasa" desde adentro.

Entré con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y sentí su mirada siguiendome fijamente

Levante mi vista y me encontre con sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de aquel adorable rosa que se hacía uno de mis colores favoritos en su piel y sonrío

- Viniste - dijo

- Te dije que lo haría - dije tomando su mano

Ella sonrío y suspiro

- Bella, te quería decir algo y que conste que si me das la negativa te obligare - dije recordando que podía llegar a ser algo cabezota

Bella fruncio el ceño y me miro dudosa

- Quiero hacerle una fiesta a Jessie , algo pequeño, aquí en el jardin, sólo nosotros y si tu quieres llamas a alguien - iba a seguir hablando pero un llanto me detuvo

Fije mi vista en Bella y vi que lloraba

¿No le gustaba la idea?

- ¿Por qué lloras? - pregunté dudoso

- Gracias Edward, nose como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi y por mi hija de verdad - dijo con la voz entre cortada por el llanto

- Oh si dejame ver chocarlas y mandarlas a un hospital - dije ironicamente

Bella rodó los ojos y me pegó en el brazo

- Tonto - dijo sonriendo

Algo dentro de mi se revolvió al verla sonreir de esa manera y por mi, se veía terriblemente hermosa.

- ¿Entonces si te gusta la idea? - pregunté

- Si - dijo sonriendo

- Gracias Bella, yo me encargare de todo , ya veras será lindo - dije feliz

- Te pareces a Alice - dijo Bella sonriendo

Sacudí mi cabeza evitando los escalofríos que esas palabras me dieron

- Me alejare un poco de ese duende - susurré pero Bella me oyó y se río

- Edward - dijo Bella sacandome de mis pensamientos

La mire dandole a entender que tenía toda mi atención

- Gracias, nose que haría sin ti - dijo ruborizandose

Yo sonreí y le di un beso en la frente.

La verdad quería que fuera en los labios, pero.. no lo podría hacer.. no ahora.

* * *

**Chicass me desaparecí ^^ xD hahaha**

Bueno pero aca volví acuerdense siempre desaparezco pero por arte de magia apresco y PUM un cap nuevo xD

Haber se pone interesante la parte Alice Jasper =D

Rose y Emmet andan desaparecidos jujjuju xD  


**En el próximo capítulo:  
**

**- Feliz cumpleaños Jessie - gritamos todos**

**- Emmet y yo somos novios - grito Rosalie haciendome sobresaltar**

**- Alice te amo - dije  
**

**Jejeje Feliz navidad atrazada hehehe **

**Espero sus reviews y que no me odien xD**

POSDATA: Agregenme al BB pin: 212A5267 SOLO LOS QUE TIENEN BLACKBERRY Y QUIEREN HABLAR DE CREPUSCULO


	16. ¿Ella era Bella?

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

Luego de salir de la habitación de Bella, me puse manos a la obra.

Bella me había dado una lista de 4 invitados:

Angela, Jacob, Ben y Seth

Me preocupa que casi todos sean hombres, aunque bueno creo que ella es más propensa a las amistades con hombres

Luego de encargarme de invitarlos, empeze con lo mas dificil.

Los globos, comica y música.

Esto era un hospital, pero algo de música no hacía mal.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y ya tenía todo listo.

Un momento , falta 1 hora para que todos vengan, creo que es hora de avisarle a Alice y a Rosalie.

**(Rosalie POV)**

Estaba tan feliz, Emmet y yo somos novios, por fin.

No podía parar de sonreir y menos de besar sus provocativos labios.

Pero esto era un hospital... sería algo demasiado imprudente terminar haciendo algo que es privado.

- Emmet detente que esto es un hospital - dije intentando detener los besos que me daban y las caricias que hacía en mi muslo.

Emmet hiso un puchero adorable y yo bese sus labios sonriendo.

- Te amo - le susurré

El sólo sonrío y me dio la mano para levantarnos del banco en el que estabamos.

- Oye ¿Se lo vamos a decir a los demas? - pregunté temorosa de que el lo quisiera mantener en secreto

- No, quiero gritarle a todo el mundo que Rosalie Hale es mi novio - dijo en voz alta

Varios presentes voltearon a vernos y sólo me sonroje

- En hora buena - oimos detras de nosotras y ahí estaba Edward con una gran sonrisa

- Lose hermano - dijo mi Emmet y lo abrazo

- E, chicos como sabran hoy es el cumpleaños de Jessie y le hice una fiesta ¿cuento con ustedes no? - pregunto Edward y un pequeño sonrojo pero no tan pequeño como para dejarlo pasar apareció en sus mejillas

Yo entrecerre los ojos, sonreí y asentí

- Bueno los veo en una hora - gritó llendose

- Osito, tengo algo pendiente ya vuelvo - dije dandole un beso

Quería conocer a mi futura cuñada por lo menos, porque si de algo estoy segura, le ha robado el corazón a Edward

Al acercarme a una de las recepcionistas, le pregunté por la dirección y me la dio.

Al llegar a la puerta toque cuidadosamente.

- Pase - gritó una voz desde adentro

Abrí la puerta y esa imagen me dejo en shock

¿Ella...ella era Bella?

**(Jasper POV)**

Le compre a Alice un pie de limon y una merengada de fresa, una de sus preferidos.

Y no me equivoque, porque pude distinguir una sonrisa en el rostro de mi amiga.

Sonreí y me sente

- ¿Que tienes? - pregunto mirando mi plato

- Unos crepes ¿quieres? - pregunte

Ella negó con la cabeza y empezó a comer su pie de limon

Suspiré

- Alice ¿porque estás así conmigo? - pregunte temiendo que se fuera o me gritara

- Porque no me explicas - susurró calmada

La miré a los ojos para intentar entender lo que hablaba, era algo que solía hacer con ella y funcionaba.  
Suspire y agarré un crepe

- Alice ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que le contarías mi caída a tus futuros hijos? - pregunte

Ella asintió dandole un sorbo a su merengada

- Pues me hiso pensar, en como me sentiría si esos hijos tuyos fueran de otro, fueran de alguien que no sea yo, fuera de cualquier imbecil, cualquier imbecil que te meresca más que yo - susurré esto ultimo con la cabeza baja

Sentí como ella agarraba mi mentón y me hacía mirarla

- ¿Continuas? - preguntó

- Pense en lo maravilloso que sería tener un hijo nuestro, de ambos, de los dos, que sea fruto de nuestro amor, algo que nos uniera, soy un tonto enamorado y lose pero no lo puedo evitar - dije

Alice se mordía los labios para no sonreir y tenía los ojos llorosos

¿Eso es algo bueno?

- Alice desde que te conocí sentí algo muy fuerte por ti, cuando empecé a vivir con tigo, verte todos los días, convertirme en tu mejor amigo, saber todos tus problemas, tus desepciones amorosas cuando quería golpear a todos esos imbeciles , Alice aprendí a amarte , y ahora no puedo dejar de hacerlo, Alice te amo, tu eres mi vida - dije y me sentí aliviado por haberme confesado

Alice me miró directamente a los ojos por un rato

Ésta resoplo y miro su reloj

- ¿Y.. que esperas? - preguntó

- ¿A que? - pregunte confundido

- Maldita sea Jasper besame - dijo frustrada

Fruncí el ceño pero al sentir sus labios sobre los mios sólo pude sonreir

**(Edward POV)**

Al llegar a la cafetería me encontre una imagen muy desagradable para mi

- Jasper deja de comerte a mi hermana - grite en tono de broma

Alice y Jasper se sobresaltaron y se separaron con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios

Alice me mandó una mirada envenenada pero yo sólo me encogí de hombros

- Lamento interrumpirlos pero necesito decirles que en una hora Jessie tendra una fiesta, que le organize, así que los quiero ver allá- dije sin esperar respuesta

- Edward - gritó Alice y yo me volteé

- ¿Puedo visitar a Bella? - preguntó

- Claro - dije confundido

Alice salió corriendo dejandonos a Jasper y a mi confundidos

Algo trama esa pequeña duende

**(Alice POV)**

Estaba irradiando felicidad por todo el hospital.

Jasper me amaba.

Casi me derretí cuando dijo que quería tener hijos conmigo y que es un tonto enamorado.

Si supiera que yo tambien.

Un momento aún no le he dicho lo que siento.

Bueno se lo diré en la fiesta.

Me acerqué a la oficina de papá y éste me dejo entrar

- ¿Qué pasa hija? - pregunto

- Papá se que esta fuera del reglamento pero me dijiste que Bella está fuera de peligro y... - empecé a hablar pero la sonrisa de papá me confundio

- Pero nada extravagante - dijo adivinando mis pensamientos haciendome gritar de emoción

- Gracias eres el mejor, te quiero - dije abrazandolo

Salí de la oficina de papá super contenta, ahora sólo tenía que ir a ver a Bella

Abrí su puerta, sin siquiera tocar es que estaba emocionada pero ver la escena que estaba ante mis ojos me dejo anonada.

* * *

**Se que dije que en este capitulo sería la fiesta de Jessie pero se me alargo un poquito.**

**Basicamente este fic se desarolla en el hospital.**

**Pero pronto Bella saldrá del hospital :)**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo espero sus reviews**


End file.
